


Temptation Lessons / Angel Cake

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Clones, Collaboration, Crowley Clones, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fanart, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Multi, Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Penis (Good Omens), Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome, minor restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Crowley and Nanny Ashtoreth give Aziraphale a little temptation lesson, per the angel's request. Aziraphale is reluctant and embarrassed, but enjoys it thoroughly nonetheless.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 226





	Temptation Lessons / Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with the outrageously talented [Aivelin](https://twitter.com/Aiverin)
> 
> [Direct link to NSFW illustration!](https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/2810354235eff8e70d5f43.png)

Aziraphale squeezed her eyes shut, cheeks burning, heart hammering in her chest. A pair of masculine hands touched her bare knees, spreading them apart gently but firmly. She sucked in a breath and began to struggle, but the long, thin feminine fingers holding her wrists tightened, pressing her hands down on either side of her head.

“Hush, now,” a soft Scottish lilt whispered, breath hot on her ear. “You asked to learn, did you not? Be still.”

“But it’s so … it’s too …” 

Aziraphale dug her heels into the bed and pushed back, but there was nowhere to escape while she was nestled between Nanny Ashtoreth’s legs, lying back with her head against the woman’s flat chest.

“Relax, darling,” Miss Ashtoreth said, pressing a kiss to Aziraphale’s temple. “You know I would never hurt you.”

Aziraphale made an affirmative whimper, allowing her thighs to be parted. She was the only one naked, and beyond mortified about it. Miss Ashtoreth had been forced to trap the girl's wrists to stop her from covering her large breasts, now heaving with rapid breath.

Between her knees, Crowley ran a reassuring hand up and down the inside of Aziraphale’s thigh, though it did nothing to quell the trembling of her legs.

“D-don’t look!” she burst out. “I’m … I’m … ”

“Gorgeous,” Crowley said with reverence.

She scowled. “No! I’m unsightly … paunchy ... _soft_.”

“You’ll stop repeating _the Archangel’s_ nonsense this instant,” Miss Ashtoreth hissed behind her, squeezing Aziraphale’s wrists in warning, “Or else I’ll take you over my knee.”

Aziraphale stiffened and snapped her mouth shut.

“You look so delectable in this form, Angel, I swear,” Crowley said. “Do you really need _practice_ at temptation? Or did you just want me to have my way with you?”

He gripped her behind the knees and pushed her legs up, her tummy rolling as she was bent in half. She felt his breath on her queynte, gasping as it throbbed. A shockingly strong wave of desire washed over her, and the room was all at once too warm, her body hot and thrumming, face flushed, skin clammy.

And then Crowley put his mouth on her. She arched her back, jaw dropping to let out a broken wail. His tongue was against her folds, her hole, her clit; exploring forcefully, and it was nearly too much to bear. Aziraphale writhed, uncertain whether it felt so slippery from Crowley’s tongue or her own arousal. A wanton moan slipped unbidden from her lips as he determined exactly what she liked best, and she soon found herself grinding up against his mouth, chasing the delightful sensation.

“It feelsss good, doesn’t it?” Miss Ashtoreth asked, releasing her grip on one of Aziraphale’s wrists to place a hand on one enormous angelic tit. She squeezed the flesh and then pinched the nipple between her fingers, kissing and nipping at Aziraphale’s neck while Crowley lapped relentlessly at her cunt.

“That’s a good girl,” she praised. “Let go and succumb to the pleassssure.”

Aziraphale’s body went tense, squeezing Crowley’s head between her thighs as the bliss rose to a crescendo and then peaked; a starburst explosion followed by a tide of satisfying shockwaves. They slowly diminished, leaving her limp and panting. Her shoulder blades tingled, and she realized with a blush that her wings had nearly popped.

She finally cracked her eyes open to see Crowley gazing up at her with a cunt-drunk expression, licking his shiny wet lips as though he’d just devoured a most delicious meal.

“Good, Angel?” he asked, his smug grin evidence that he already knew the answer.

She nodded, cheeks rosy pink, her snowy hair mussed from all the thrashing of her head.

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley was naked, and Aziraphale’s cheeks darkened even more. She admired the expanse of his lightly freckled skin, the strength behind his slender body, the fiery red happy trail down his lower stomach that led to his … _oh goodness!_ Aziraphale bit her bottom lip, eyes going wide. Crowley’s fully erect cock was downright _monstrous_ \- a serpent, indeed!

“Oh, I don’t know if I can - ”

“Nonsense!” Miss Ashtoreth scolded. “I’ve made you plenty wet and open, see?”

To demonstrate, Crowley laid a hand atop her cunt, the golden curls dewy beneath his palm. He slid his fingers across her sopping wet entrance and she shivered. “You’re more than ready, Angel, I promise.”

Miss Ashtoreth reached down and hooked her hands behind Aziraphale’s knees and pulled her legs back and open. “You’ve already taken your pleasure first, so be a good girl and let me fuck you nice and proper.”

There was certainly nothing nice and proper about the way Aziraphale was spread open, her pink, glistening pussy exposed so shamelessly. But then Crowley’s cockhead was against her cunthole, pressing inside, slipping easily between the slick folds. They both groaned when he was fully sheathed, his heavy balls against her arse and her pussy stretched wide around his massive girth.

Crowley pulled back and then rolled his hips forward, the drag of his cock stoking her lust. _Oh good Lord, he was actually_ inside _her._ He thrust, sliding in and out, and the deep prodding pleasure scratched an itch she hadn’t even known was there.

Miss Ashtoreth shifted beneath her, and even through the twill skirt, Aziraphale felt the woman’s arousal pressed against her back. While still buried in her cunt, Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s middle and pulled her up, switching their positions and laying back with her on top. He gave her an encouraging little upward thrust and so she rose up and then sank back down. She was a quick study at riding cock, placing her palms on Crowley’s chest and moving her hips with fervor.

Nanny Ashtoreth was at her back then, now undressed, her pert tits and enormous cock pressing against Aziraphale’s hypersensitive skin. She reached between them and ran a suggestive finger between Aziraphale’s buttocks, pushing the pad of her finger and lacquered nail against the angel’s arsehole.

“I’m not going to do it for you, Angel. This is meant to be practice. You’d best miracle yourself ready or this will be unpleasant.”

Crowley and Miss Ashtoreth’s slim fingers overlapped momentarily as they gripped at Aziraphale by her fleshy hips and thighs; the demon rolling his own hips up lazily from below while the demoness rubbed her cock against the angel’s ample backside, sliding it insistently between her buttocks, eager for penetration.

Miss Ashtoreth wrapped a hand around the back of Aziraphale’s neck, giving it a squeeze, “I’m getting impatient, darling. Last warning. Get prepared. Now.”

Aziraphale hastily obeyed with a minor miracle, the strange sensation of her arsehole suddenly slick and open making her gasp. Miss Ashtoreth wasted no time in lining her cock up and slowly pushing inside, and Aziraphale whined at the sharp pressure and overwhelming stretch that came despite her preparation. Soon, Miss Ashtoreth and Crowley settled into a steady rhythm, and it was all Aziraphale could do to hold herself up, body thrumming as she warbled, high and desperate.

“So noisy,” Miss Ashtoreth chided.

Crowley grunted, “I’ve left you wanting, Angel. Know how much you like putting things in your mouth.”

“Here you are, then,” Miss Ashtoreth pushed two fingers past Aziraphale’s lips, and the angel graciously sucked as the demons rode her into oblivion.

Aziraphale’s tits were bouncing furiously, and Crowley reached up to hold them, squeezing and rolling the soft weight in his hands. Aziraphale’s pleasure was mounting again, and she quickly reached to quell the throbbing ache. Her own lack of propriety shocked her into hesitation, however, and she stopped with her hand hovering just in front of her clit.

“Go on and touch yourself,” Crowley said, voice ragged as he dragged his nails across her nipples. “Please. I want to feel you come on my cocks.”

She promptly gave in and pet her own clit, shuddering and moaning around Nanny Ashtoreth’s fingers. Aziraphale moved the swollen little nub in quick circles which sent her rushing towards release: a tremendous convulsion, her holes clenching down on the cocks buried inside them. Pearly white wings erupted from her back, sending out a burst of divine energy that lit up the darkened room. 

In spite of the angelic outpouring, Aziraphale was feeling far more sinful than celestial in that moment, so thoroughly filled with demon cock, mouth full of demon fingers, drool running down her chin. A few more thrusts and she was also filled to the brim with demon spunk. 

Miss Ashtoreth and Crowley laid her down gently onto the rumpled bed where she sank into foggy, post-coital bliss; a sloppy, disheveled, thoroughly fucked angel creampie. The demons momentarily admired the sight, Aziraphale’s plump curves all flushed pink. Then they snuggled up on either side, pressing kisses to Aziraphale’s head, face, and lips. She made quiet little pleased murmurs, wiggling happily between them.

“I certainly hope that wasn’t enough to wear you out, Angel,” Miss Asthoreth warned. “Temptations require tireless effort, you know.” 

“So just give me half a moment to recover _my_ tireless effort,” Crowley said, grinning, “And we’ll continue with your lesson.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)  
> 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
